Logans daughter
by Snow leopard freak
Summary: Logan has memories. Clara Logan daughter. Get da picture? Stryker got them both, but will they recognize eachother? What happens when three ferals, two bad guys, and 1 french pyromaniac meet? Chaos. And Magneto's evil-ness... R


Brief run through. Logan has memories. Clara= Logan daughter. Get da picture?

Okay, my name is Clara. Clara Alazon. My dad was captured, and my mom was killed.

Me'n this other kid -Remy- We had both run from our pasts, and prisons. Now, we were thieves of New York, on wanted lists at the age of 13. Must be a new record.

They also hate us, not just cause we been stealin from em either. Were mutants. I have powers like my Da. Claws and a healin factor, not to mention damn good senses. One ting Da don have, my ability to turn inta a bog ol Wolf.

Remy more or less can charge stuff. As in 'I am touchin dis an when I lego yah go BOOM' charge. We are also the best card players in Vegas, New York, an N awlins.

Got kicked outta da first two. We been all over dis country, and damn proud of it.

Tonight were breakin inta a casino. Damn bastard had hit us. Funny ting is, he got no security.

I walked along the shadows carefully, Remy beside me.

We found the back entrance. We crept through. "Dere it tis _chere_" I glared at him. Never can stop flirtin, weter it be a 'femme' or a guy.

I nodded and unsheathed one of my metal claws. Oh, did I mention, when the creeps who took dad found out I had claws too? They did what they did to Daddy-o, Adamantium bonding.

I slid upward with my claw, hearing the small click of the lock lifting.

Remy handed me a backpack. We bagan stuffing the bag with cash. This idiot had also already been in da hole for stealin off da players. Here he is doin it again. Tut tut.

I smirked, and we left quickly, shutting the vault. We ran quickly down the street. I heard someone running after us. "Remy! Dey're chasin!!" "Shit!" We really put the pedal down now.

I saw an abandoned motercycle. I grabbed him and started the bike. Remy can also make any machine start up. And I seemed to have a natural gift fer motorcycles. I spun the bike around and accelerated through all de back alley's.

The idiot on foot was lost now fer sure.

We left the bike where it was.

We found a small hole behind a dumpster. Good enough, not wet. We settled down fer the night.

Next morning.

We found that we were behind a museum. There was a group of people getting out of a van. They looked… rich.

The kids had their wallets poking out of their pockets. Oh man, too easy. We would need a distraction to get the adults too leave the kids… "Oi, Remy, ya tinkin wot im tinkin?"

He grinned. "Dat your da distraction?" He tried to sprint off, but I tackled him. "Nope mate, y are." I took off, hearing him mutter curses in French.

Then I heard a BOOM! The girls turned to watch the explosion, gasping. I snuck around each of them. Damn, 3 wallets in one go.

I saw the police converge on Remy, I dove in and grabbed a police officer, throwing him into the adults that had been successfully distracted.

I grabbed Remy's arm, throwing him onto my back, already blurring into Wolf form.

I took off running, my four feet hitting the ground rhythmically and quickly.

We were a block down before the girls cries of "HEY! Where's my wallet!?" reached us.

When we found a safe place, I went human and glared at Remy. "Why did you blow up a CAR!!!???"

He grinned impishly at me. "It worked, non?" I grined and held up the wallet's. "Yup."

Then we heard footsteps down the ally, and harsh whispers. "Remy." He looked at me. "Wall." He nodded and we scrambled up the fire escape. "Damn!" We heard a cursing.

"Should I blast em?" "No, the Prof will wanna see em."

I nodded at the entrance, and he nodded. I grabbed the back of his jacket. "On 3" I breathed. "1..2..3!" I threw him past the alley's entrance, and I jumped from the wall, rolling. "RUN!" Remy yelled.

We took off running down the street, hearing more curses behind us. Then we saw the group of people running at us. "Shiiiit!" I yelled. I looked around frantically, searching my pockets, coming up with a stack of cards. "Remy!" He caught them and charged one, it sailed at the people, and they were blasted, landing on the street.

We took off past them. "Wolf!" I nodded and jumped into the air, going Wolf. He leapt onto my back, and I snarled at the people pursuing us. "Boom time?" I nodded my head.

He charged three cards. "10 chere….9..8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" This, was our method. Boom Time, he distracts, I incapacitate the ones who aren't down.

He released the cards and leapt off, I lunged at the adults, clawing one in the chest, while kicking another one across the street. I was flicking between wolf and human now.

One they were all down, I ran off towards Remy. We met up and began running down the street. Then it began raining. Perfect.

My pads were already slippery on the asphalt, and the slick surface would make it easier to escape. I slid down the street, grinning. "Whoohoo!!!!" Remy yelled.

We rounded a corner. To come face to face with a couple of police officers. "Hey!" one of them yelled. "Today is really not our day!" Remy exclaimed. "Wall jumping?" I asked. "Guess so." Wall jumping. Painful, but good for quick getaways. We leapt onto the walls, scaling them quickly. Ow, ow,ow.

The cuts healed instantly, but they still hurt.

We landed on the roof, panting. We were fit, but adrenaline will only get you so far.

We stood there for a few more minutes, regaining our breath. We heard a loud CRACK!

And the building shuddered. "What the-" Remy said.

The building shuddered again. We looked over the edge and saw the group of people glaring up at us. We both looked at eachother and looked at the next building. We both broke fer it.

I threw Remy over the gap, jumping over myself. We were getting stronger.

He threw me next, and we repeated the pattern, until there was a gunshot, and my shoulder exploded in pain.

Damn, that hurt! My shoulder began knitting itself back together, and the bullet popped out in a couple of seconds.

Now the right sleeve of my already grimy shirt was soaked in blood. Shoot. We paused for a moment. "Chere, it already out?" "Yup."

"Should we stay here fer the night?" I asked. HE considered. "I don tink dey is chasin no more…" I nodded. "I have the backpack though, from the casino. We could buy some grub." He shook his head. "Mebe, t'marrow the soup kitchen is open… We could go thee." I grinned. "Free food, and it has been 3 months since we were there last, so, what the hell."

I pulled blankets out of my pack, and we snuggled next to eachother for warmth. I just hoped that oneday, we wouldn't be able to see our ribs through our shirts.

I fell asleep quickly. We would need our strength for the run tomorrow.

Next morning.

We woke up groggily. I sat up and stretched. "You ready fer some well earned grub?" I yawned. Thankfully they served to 'those poor kids and teens on the streets' breakfast and dinner.

We rolled up our things quickly and headed out. Bout a mile from where we were to the nearest kitchen.

We usually went to this one cause there were no cops. Maybe cause the dude in the red shades was as sharp as one. Prick.

We pulled the hoods from our jackets up. We had… 'acquired' them… And walked into line. We grabbed a tray each and shuffled forward. It was depressing here. This soup kitchen was run by some 'Charles Xavier'

Only reason we didn't raid that place, is cause we needed to survive. And in order to survive, ya need food. Put 2 and 2 together folks.

We had gotten our food and shuffled over to one of the corners. I grabbed a piece of the bacon and shoved it in my mouth. Been three days since decent food. When we were done, we put the tray on the pile.

We walked towards the door and it opened. "Hey! You two!" A voice barked. We turned warily. Four-eyes was walking towards us. Wait a second.. I sniffed the air. Oh shit! Same dude from the chase yesterday! "Remy! Run!" We took off through the door.

"Logan! Jean!" Two people ran after us. "Remy! The walls!" Wall jumping was also easier because we could both scramble up the walls due to out abilities. We hoisted eachother up the wall, jumping across them to stay in motion.

Then a wacknut walked out and yelled. "Their muties!" And pulled a gun. He fired, and I saw it all happen in slow motion. Remy turn around, black eyes widening, a bullet heading towards him.

I lunged at it, yelling, "NO!!!" It hit me in the head. I was vaguely aware of falling, and Remy screaming. I landed with a thump on the ground. I heard Remy land next to me, crying.

"Clara, c'mon Clara answer me! Please! You gotta heal!"

I heard two sets of footsteps running towards us. "Kid, she ain't gonna heal. She's gone."

I entered the black oblivion. But I could still feel the pain.

I felt my skin mend slowly, so slowly. I came round slowly. I twitched my hand. "See! I told you!" Remy? He was still here? How??? Unless he was dead too… Or, if I'm dead, why does it still hurt?

I moaned. My eyes opened. I sat up. "Did… anyone… get the number of.. the truck that just hit me?"

Remy grinned. I stood up, cracking my neck. "Damn, hurts every time…" I muttered.

Then I saw the people that we had 'met' yesterday. "Aw shit." I muttered. I backed up slowly.

I growled lowly, and allowed myself to go partial Wolf; my ears pointed and furred, my teeth longer and broader, my arms and face smoothing into fur.

"Logan! Why haven't you brought them in yet!" Prick asked. "That tears it." I snarled. I went full wolf. The freak who had shot at me earlier ran off. Remy carefully put a foot behind my shoulder and hoisted himself up.

He charged a card, and I snarled. They nodded at eachoter and suddenly, I smelled that smell. The one that says "OI! Telepath trying ta take you out! Run!" I heeded its warning and sprinted for all ii was worth… or the adrenaline pumpin in my veins, I wasn't werth anytin.

We got a fair distance, when my feet were blasted out from underneath me. I rolled with it, jumping up with Remy tucked inbetween my shoulder blades. I ran, jumping and twisting.

Up ahead I saw a pickup truck with it's bed open. My chance! I ran for it, and jumped into it. I landed unevenly and I rolled. We sped away on the back of the pick-up.

We reached the homeless shelter and we jumped off. Well, we were getting tired o sleepin on da streets.

We trudged in there slowly. We grabbed 2 more blankets and a sack filled with rice to act as a pillow. As good as it gets, and if you have access to something not cold, or wet, yer fine.

We sat there talking for awhile, when some people trudged in. They looked haggard, still cut and bleeding.

Except one. He was slouching with the rest, muttering about, 'Damned Chuck' and 'Why did I decide to stick around?'

I grinned. I muttered, only low enough that people with super sensitive hearing couldv'e heard to Remy. "Think they got any cash?" He shook his head, and said, "Non."

I shrugged. "After tonight, should we take another run at the cards table?" He grinned. "De Gambit and de Blackie are ready to strike again."

I groaned in mock pain at his nickname for me. I decimated at blackjack, so he gave me the nickname 'Blackie' when he wasn't calling me 'Wolfie'.

We sunk into the corer, draping a blanket over the two of us and moved closer to eachother for warmth. "I'll take first watch." I muttered.

I spun around in the blanket and looked up through a small crease in the blanket. I watched the strangers settle down near them. The younger ones seemed to drop off instantly.

I saw the battered up clock strike 9 on the wall. All was dark outside. I watched everything inside with s critical eye. Remy's gentle snores vibrat'n my leg.

I saw the adults move around 10 o clock I stiffened when they shifted over here. I kicked Remy and he awoke gently. "Up Remy, their movin to us." We 'stirred' and they stopped moving.

They were good at faking sleep, I'll give em that. We made a show of stretching and moving. We stood up, scanning everyone around us for sign of movement. I packed the bag quickly and walked behind the desk.

I unsheathed a claw as quietly as I could and opened one of the drawers. They usually kept a gun back here… Aha, here it is. It was only a .22, but that's alright, we aren't very big, but we can handle a gun.

I slipped it into my bag, checking the safety. I stood up, maneuvering my way around my sleeping hobo pals. I signaled Remy, and we opened the door, when suddenly four people sprang up and rushed us, surrounding us quickly.

"AW, shit." I muttered. One of them smirked and I flipped him off. Remy and I slowly moved backwards, edging towards the door, when it opened, and two women stepped through.

"Great." Remy muttered. We stood back to back and I growled. A man stepped forward. "We aren't going to hurt you.." He held his hands up. We tensed even more. I smelled gunpowder.

I sniffed, trying to locate the smell. It wasn't from my bag, so where was it? "What's the gunpowder?" I growled, barely forming words. One of them sniffed. "She's right." I heard a ticking sound.

"NOT GOOD!!!" I shoved away from the two women and burst out the door, leaving Remy outside. I ran back inside and I screamed, as loud as I could. "BOOOMB!" Everyone woke up.

People jumped out windows and doors, I ran out the door, looking for Remy. I heard crying inside. I turned. I went wolf, swiveling my ears. A child inside. Forgotten in the hurry.

I ran back inside, human again. I sprinted up the creaky stairs and saw the child. About four years old. I scooped her up and dove out the window.

I flipped once, and I threw the child at a group of people as the building exploded. I saw Remy making his way towards me, screaming my name.

I felt the searing heat on my back, something impale itself in my back. Everything went black.

Remy POV

I saw Clara jump out a second floor window. She flipped around in air so she could land right. She stuck her landing and threw the child in her arms at a group of people who caught the child.

She turned, just as the building exploded. "NOO! CLARA! CLARA C'MON!" I screamed. A chunk of wood hit her back and she crumpled, the wood sticking out of her back like some sick joke.

The building was just burning now. I ran to Clara's side. I pulled the wood out, remembering that she couldn't heal with a foreign intrusion. I heard the people who had tried to 'help us' come up behind me.

I watched the burns on her mend. "Hey, she's gone. There isn't much you can do about it" It was four-eyes. I watched her back mend, the hole steadily closing up. Her chest started moving up and down. Breathing. "And how would you know this?" I asked smugly.

"How…?" He said. Clara groaned and rolled over. "Oh great." She muttered. She sat up wincing. She stood up and cracked her knuckles and neck.

"I hate getting shot. Feels like ya just got run over by a semi." She grumbled. "I dunno kid, I was thinking more along cement truck…" One of the guys said. She grinned. "Well, it depends on the gun…" They launched into an argument over shotguns and .45 pistols.

The rest of us watched them argue in amazement. "Actually a semi-machine gun hurts more, just cause it'll fire 4 bullets into ya..." "OKAY! WE GET IT! GETTING SHOT HURTS!!!!" One of them shouted.

"YUP!" They said at the same time. They grinned at eachother. "Being impaled on a piece of wood hurts too." Clara tacked on as an after thought.

Then the car was lifted and slammed into the strangers.


End file.
